Final Fantasy VIII A New Beginning
by SquallStrifeLionhart
Summary: After defeating Sorceress and restoring peace to the world, Squall, Rinoa, and company, begin their life anew.


Final Fantasy VIII

A New

Beginning

Chapter 1: First Date

I am awoken by a loud sudden knock,, and I dart my eyes to the alarm clock. Oh shit! I realize that it's 3:00 in the afternoon and I panic, but then I remember that we were all celebrating a little bit too hard yesterday. Ever since we defeated Ultemecia, Selphie and the other have been constantly throwing parties as a reminder of our victory The parties may have been fun the first one or two times, but now I'm damn sick of it to be frank, but there is nothing I can do to stop them, so I'll just avoid them altogether.

I brush my teeth, and splash some water onto my face, and throw on some clothes. I quickly open the door, and find Rinoa sitting patiently on the floor outside. Her beautiful dark hair is swaying in the wind putting me under a spell, but it's really Rinoa who put a spell on me, she is a sorceress after all. As she gets up from the floor, my eyes wander down to her cute ass, and I blush. It is perfectly rotund, and oh so petite, it is neither big nor small but just right.

Rinoa runs into the room and jumps into my arms, and we embrace tightly. I brush my lips against her sweet soft lips, and she pushes into me longingly as we lock lips. Her breathing becomes harsh, and I become heavily aroused. I push her onto the bed, and feel a surge of energy as she mashes her lips against mine softly but with extreme intensity. We roll onto the floor and burst out laughing. She gets up off the floor and fixes her hair, and brushes the dirt off her sweater.

"That was intense; I nearly forgot what I came here to tell you." Rinoa says, giving me a genuine smile. "Squall, now that you and I are official, and that we no longer have an evil Sorceress from the future to worry about, I think that-." Rinoa starts, but I finish the sentence for her. "You think that we should go on our first date." I say. We've been dating for months now and we haven't even been on an official date yet, I say. "Yes". She says as her cheeks become red. "I've made reservations for us at the Galbadia Hotel in Deling City tonight." I say. "We can check in around six o clock."

"That sounds lovely." Rinoa says. "What do you want to do today?" I ask her, as I grab my coat from by the door. "I'd like to go to the beach, Dollet Beach." She says grabbing my hand, leading my out the door. We race to the Ragnarok, and Rinoa emerges Victorious, I get into the pilot's chair and put it into autopilot mode, placing the marker on Dollet. She jumps into my lap, and leans in to kiss me. As our lips impact, I feel a surge of emotions, of arousal. I'm fire and she's ice. In this moment all I can feel is pure delight.

In this moment, I wish to touch her ass. I whisper in her in her ear, and she says, "yes" to my delight. She gets up and stands directly in front of me tossing her sweater to an empty chair. I unbutton her shorts, and pull them down to the ground. She steps out of them and turns back around bending down to the ground, so that I face her backside. She is wearing sexy silk black panties, that show her buttocks.

I remember that I brought a blanket for our little picnic, and take it out and set it on the floor. She lays down on it facedown and slides out of her panties, and I am enthralled. I place my hands on her buttocks and become more enticed. Her bottom is as cold as ice, but become warm, because I am fire. Her ass feels divine, firm smooth. She puts her panties back on and her pants and blushes.

"Are you satisfied?" She asks. The Ragnarok makes a bumpy landing. "Quite." I say. I pick up the blanket and put it back into my backpack, and she grabs my hand, as we head out of the Ragnarok and make our way to the beach. We sit down on the soft sand and watch the sunset together as we eat a slice of strawberry cake. The wind blows calmly, causing the strands of Rinoa's beautiful hair to float.

"It's beautiful." She says as she stuffs a spoonful of cake into my mouth. "Not as beautiful as you." I say, as I put the last spoonful of cake into her mouth. I brush our lips together briefly, and she giggles hysterically. "What's so funny?" I ask her. "You have icing all over your face." She says, wiping it away with a napkin.

"Let's skip stones," I say. "I don't know how, Squall, whenever I've tried they wouldn't skip far, no matter the rock." She says, with an ashamed look on her face. "You have nothing to be ashamed of Rinoa." I say. "I'll teach you." "You just have to find the flattest stones, like this one." I explain picking up a ovular stone. "You swing your arm like this and when you're ready, let go." I let go and the stone skips briskly across the surface of the water.

"Like this?" She asks as she flings the stone across the water. The stone bounces energetically across the water and skips even further than mine. "Exactly, you're a natural. I say." We have a little competition and Rinoa ends up kicking my ass. "I'm victorious again," she boasts. "Today's just not your day Squall." "It's getting late, we'd better make our way to Deling City." We head back to the Ragnarok and set it to autopilot and the destination to Deling City.

After we arrive we check into the hotel and head to the restaurant. We end up having a wonderful time and there is even a live performer, some unknown talent Celia she had quite the impressive vocals. I unlock the door to our room and turn on the light Rinoa looks so fucking hot in the black strapless dress she is wearing. I push her onto the bed and I touch our lips harshly and hungrily, and Rinoa moans sensually. I move back on the bed, and she pulls the dress over her head, and our lips meet again eagerly with utmost intensity.

I unbutton her bra and stare at her breasts. I cup her perfectly round and firm pale breasts in my hands, and she moans. I wrap my tongue around both of her nipples as though I am eating ice-cream from a cone. As I kiss her breasts, I continue to leave kisses on every inch of her body as I work my way to the lower region. I take off her panties and toss them to the side and inhale her scent, as though to take a hit, to get intoxicated from her aroma. Rinoa crawls in front of me and unbuckles my pants, I step out of my pants, and take off my shirt. She pulls of my boxers and I she entraps my cock within her sweet mouth, swirling her divine tongue around the head of my dick.

"Are you sure?" I ask her. "Yes, but be gentle. She says. I make my entrance into her fortress, and begin to thrust slowly. It feels fucking amazing. I thrust rhythmically, and Rinoa moans beautifully. We switch positions and Rinoa gets on top of me, and rides me like the Matterhorn. I groan as she grinds on my cock. As the pace grows quicker, I begin to reach my threshold. I climax into Rinoa and kiss her passionately. But she's not finished yet.

I turn her around and she crawls near the headboard, sticking her ass into the air. Momentarily, I make my way to. I stick my dick up her cute little ass, and fuck her like there is no tomorrow. I thrust and thrust and thrust and thrust, and Rinoa moans and moans and moans and moans. We switch positions again and she gets on top. I watch her tits bounce while she rides my cock with her sexy ass. Finally, Rinoa achieves orgasm, which triggers my climax. We collapse onto each other pecking our lips together. "Squall?" she asks. "Yes." I say. "I love you." She says. "I love you too." I say in return.


End file.
